With the development of smart terminals and the popularity of network applications, a user can implement various service operations, such as social instant messaging services and shopping payment services, using various application clients installed on a terminal. To implement the above services, a terminal user usually needs to register a service account on a server, and implement certain service operations based on the service account.
However, in the prior art, the terminal user can only accomplish various service operations based on his/her own account. Therefore, the way of implementing services is relatively simple, and the interactive efficiency of service information is low.